El mentalista
by Sui Felton
Summary: Harry está atrapado en las profundidades de su mente, luchando contra todos esos recuerdos que tan desesperadamente ha intentado olvidar. ¿Podrá aceptar su destino y encontrar el verdadero camino a la liberación? / Regalo especial escrito por el cumpleaños de Draco y publicado en el Dracothon.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El mentalista  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear  
Género: Gen + Pre-slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

Summary: Harry está atrapado en las profundidades de su mente, luchando contra todos esos recuerdos que tan desesperadamente ha intentado olvidar. ¿Podrá aceptar su destino y encontrar el verdadero camino a la liberación?

Fic escrito como regalo especial para Draco por su cumpleaños. Publicado originalmente en el Dracothon 2012.

* * *

―¿Lo trajiste? ―preguntó Hermione con rapidez, su novio frunció ligeramente el seño y asintió―. Menos mal ―dijo la castaña con un suspiro, después desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de ella.

―No puedo creer que en verdad viniera―masculló Ron con irritación, pasando una mano por sus rojizos cabellos.

―Por favor, Ronald, si no intentarás ser amable es mejor que no abras la boca ―comentó Hermione con voz suplicante. Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su novio, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse―. Es nuestra única alternativa, al menos hasta que podamos encontrar a otro Mentalista[1] que… ―el resto de la frase murió en su garganta al ver el gesto de amargura que se había dibujado en el rostro de su pareja.

Los dos sabían que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían. Por eso habían tomado el riesgo de llamarlo a _él_ a pesar de todos los problemas que eso podría representar.

Hermione suspiró y llevó una mano hasta su pecho, después abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie debajo del marco, observando la espalda del mago rubio que la esperaba dentro de la pequeña habitación.

―Ya está todo listo, disculpa la tardanza… ―murmuró, nerviosa ante aquellos ojos grises que la estudiaban a profundidad.

―De acuerdo ―dijo el muchacho mientras giraba hacia ellos, haciendo que el largo pendiente dorado que colgaba de una de sus orejas brillara, llamando la atención de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de colegio.

**El mentalista**

Harry miraba directamente hacia la puerta, esperando que regresara aquel nervioso muchacho de cabello rojo que lo había dejado solo en esa habitación. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y suspiró, deseando que aquella sensación de vacío lo dejara descansar al menos por unos instantes, ya que el angustiado semblante de la chica que vivía con él no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza.

Ginny… ¿así se llamaba? Ni siquiera estaba seguro, por eso no podía evitar tensarse cuando aquella mujer intentaba tocarlo. No es que ella le desagradara, todo lo contrario, le parecía bastante amable y simpática. Igual que aquella otra muchacha castaña… ¿cuál era su nombre? Se lo habían dicho hace poco, pero ya lo había olvidado.

El ruido que la puerta hizo al abrirse llamó nuevamente su atención y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El moreno alzó el rostro y dejó que sus ojos verdes estudiaran a la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a él: un muchacho muy rubio, delgado y con unos profundos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente; éste desató la túnica que llevaba puesta y dejó que la prenda se deslizara por sus hombros para después colocarla en el perchero, luego avanzó despacio hasta tomar asiento del lado contrario al de él, todo eso sin cortar nunca el contacto visual entre ellos.

Ambos permanecieron así por algunos minutos, mirándose fijamente, estudiándose, cosa que le resultó extrañamente familiar a Harry. Fue precisamente eso lo que al final le hizo desviar la mirada, incómodo ante el escrutinio del otro, aunque no tenía idea de por qué parecía afectarlo tanto.

El brillo del enorme pendiente dorado que colgaba de uno de los oídos del extraño llamó su atención una vez más y el rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras alzaba una mano hasta la joya, retirando los cabellos que no permitían que el otro hombre pudiera apreciarla en su totalidad; un aro plateado con una hermosa piedra azul en el centro que bailaba cada vez que el joven que lo portaba se movía.

Harry alzó una mano inconscientemente para intentar tocar la artesanía pero el otro muchacho se lo impidió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, después intentó controlar la decepción que sintió pero no tuvo éxito. El extraño frente a él cerró los ojos, se recargó un poco contra la silla en la que estaba sentado y finalmente habló.

―Nadie debe tocarlo. No lo tomes como algo personal, ¿quieres? ―dijo él.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos más y Harry aprovechó para estudiar al otro joven. No sabía muy bien qué era, pero algo le decía ―casi gritaba― que esa no era la primera vez que se veían, pues su cuerpo parecía arder con anticipación por cada uno de los movimientos del rubio. Después de lo que pareció un rato demasiado largo, más no incómodo como el anterior, el desconocido habló una vez más.

―¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

―Harry Potter… ―contestó el moreno con un jadeo, sintiéndose agitado de pronto―. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―dijo el otro con tono casual, cosa que le crispó los nervios.

―Me… ―Harry dudó por unos instantes y después suspiró ―. Siento que nos hemos visto antes, pero no puedo recordarlo.

―Es normal, no te preocupes ―el rubio le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa―. Tú y yo fuimos compañeros de escuela hace muchos años, en Hogwarts, ¿el nombre te parece familiar? ―Potter negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta―. No espero que me recuerdes ni nada por el estilo, así que no te preocupes tanto por ello ―comentó al ver el gesto avergonzado en el rostro del moreno―. Tus amigos dicen que fuiste atacado hace poco más de un mes y que desde entonces has estado teniendo serios problemas de memoria ya que no puedes retener la información por mucho tiempo y terminas olvidando todo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

―No ―murmuró Harry ―. Sé que estas personas… _mis amigos_ ―se corrigió―, han hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme pero aun así no soy capaz de recordar apropiadamente.

―Ya veo ―el desconocido se recargó en la mesa con un codo y llevó una de sus manos a su mentón―. ¿Hay algo que no hayas podido olvidar? ¿Alguna memoria que tu mente haya podido retener?

―Muy pocas ―Harry negó nuevamente―. Las imágenes son confusas y sólo he podido sacar algunas conclusiones de ellas.

―¿Como cuáles?

―Esa chica con la que vivo... ¿Jenny? ―Potter se mordió el labio al ver cómo los ojos del rubio se iluminaban con diversión, aunque éste fue lo suficientemente condescendiente como para no decir nada y le permitió seguir hablando―. Creo que estaba con ella esa noche, parece ser que discutíamos en un callejón y unas personas extrañas se acercaron a nosotros e intentaron atacarnos.

―¿Algo más?

―No lo sé ―Harry frotó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró, frustrado.

―Entiendo que es difícil para ti, pero entre mas detalles pueda tener será más fácil encontrar la forma de ayudarte, ¿lo entiendes?

―Yo… no estoy seguro ―murmuró el moreno―. Parece ser que esas personas estaban esperándome a mí y distrajeron a esa muchacha para poder atacarme libremente.

―¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Me rodearon y sacaron unos extraños medallones de sus ropas, creo que pronunciaron alguna clase de hechizo pero no estoy del todo seguro. No puedo recordar las palabras que dijeron.

El extraño cerró los ojos y suspiró, después se quedó quieto por varios minutos y justo cuando Harry pensó que se había quedado dormido fue que volvió a abrir la boca.

―Está bien, creo que con eso es suficiente ―murmuró.

Harry observó como el hombre frente a él hacía el intento de levantarse y por reflejó extendió una mano para detenerlo, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del rubio.

―¿Te vas? Pensé que venias a ayudarme.

―No se trata de eso ―el joven suspiró―. Creo que tengo una idea de qué es lo que te sucede pero primero debo hablar con quienes te cuidan ya que así es como trabajo. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas, ¿cierto?

―No me trates como a un niño, tienes la misma edad que yo ―gruñó Potter, ofendido.

―Deberías saber que no estás en condiciones de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta.

―No pienso dejar que otros decidan sobre mi vida. Eso te incluye a ti, desde luego ―contestó Harry.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, desafiándose, hasta que finalmente el rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Voy a introducirme en tu mente y, por lo tanto, voy a ver todos tus recuerdos. Solo así podré ayudar a que te liberes de esta maldición.

―De acuerdo ―afirmó el moreno de inmediato.

―No tan rápido ―el extraño bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, después se cruzó de brazos y continuó―. Algo que debes saber es que tú y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, por lo tanto, es probable que al final te encuentres furioso conmigo por violar tu privacidad e incluso llegues a intentar atacarme; siempre has sido un impulsivo ―masculló, después añadió―. Si eso sucede no dudaré en defenderme, aun si eso implica tener que lastimarte, ¿lo has entendido?

―¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros? ¿Eras mi enemigo o algo parecido? ―preguntó Harry, un tanto consternado al escuchar esas palabras.

―Puedes ponerlo de esa manera… ―el rubio desvió la mirada por un momento―. La verdad es un tanto más complicada. Sólo puedo decirte que la última vez que nos vimos no fue precisamente en los mejores términos.

Harry estudió al otro por unos momentos y después negó con la cabeza. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre y este muchacho parecía saber lo que estaba mal con él. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

―De acuerdo ―dijo finalmente con un suspiro―. ¿Eres una especie de médico o algo? ―preguntó un poco nervioso.

―No ―el desconocido soltó una risita―. Ciertamente no eres la primera persona a la que ayudo, pero no, no soy un médico.

―¿Entonces qué eres? ―preguntó Harry.

El rubio lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y después contestó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

―Soy un Mentalista ―el muchacho suspiró al ver que el otro no dijo nada y procedió a explicarse un poco más―. Los mentalistas son magos capaces de utilizar Legilimancia y Oclumancia a niveles un tanto fuera de lo normal, también pueden manejar ilusiones y son capaces de controlar las mentes de los demás… hay algunas otras cosas que podemos hacer pero no vienen al caso ahora ―se encogió de hombros.

―Y-Ya veo… ―Harry se movió un poco nervioso en su lugar―. ¿En serio crees poder ser capaz de ayudarme? ―murmuró.

―Eso creo, pero el que en realidad va a ayudarte eres tú mismo ―el rubio movió su mano hasta su oreja y retiró el pendiente dorado que antes había llamado la atención del otro, después acarició la gema azul y murmuró ―. _La verdad en las sombras, la mentira a la luz. Es por eso que los sabios buscan la sombra y huyen de la luz. El libro que contiene mil encantamientos prohibidos: Wisdom._

Harry observó, asombrado, que la joya desprendió un fulgor dorado y cuando éste finalmente desapareció, un libro verde con adornos dorados flotaba grácilmente sobre ella.

―¿Qué es…?

―Me temo que no puedo contestar a tu pregunta. Al menos no sin antes revelar los secretos de _los míos_ ―le interrumpió el rubio mientras alzaba una ceja―. Si quieres que esto suceda, debes confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no es fácil, pero tampoco es como si tuvieras muchas otras alternativas.

―Eres… ―Harry suspiró ―. No sé si eres arrogante o sólo increíblemente irritante ―el moreno alzó una ceja al ver que el otro sonreía ―. Esa es una de las razones por las que no me agradabas, ¿cierto?

―Quizás ―la sonrisa del rubio se acentuó todavía más―. Dime cuando estés listo.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

―Ya lo estoy.

―Quédate quieto. Respira profundo. Voy a comenzar ―dijo el muchacho con voz suave, después abrió el libro y las páginas se movieron rápidamente por su propia cuenta hasta que finalmente se detuvieron casi a la mitad del tomo. Entonces comenzó a leer _―. Por siempre perdidas… aquellas palabras que fueron concedidas por nadie, esas que se pudren lejos, en lo más profundo de las personas._

Harry intentó abrir los ojos, pero un fuerte cansancio comenzó a invadirlo con rapidez, mismo que le impidió moverse. La voz del extraño siguió narrando, leyendo extrañas líneas que apenas y podía escuchar, después de unos instantes sintió la presencia del otro muy cerca de él y sólo hasta que las manos de éste finalmente se posaron sobre su rostro fue que Harry pudo abrir los ojos una vez más, aunque se encontraba totalmente sumergido en un estado letárgico.

―_Las estrellas secretamente dicen, con letras conocidas por nadie, sobre un mundo infinito en el que duermen incontables historias y anhelos_ ―el rubio lo miró fijamente con sus ojos grises y añadió―. _¿Puedes escucharme, Señor de todas las cosas? La Luna lo dice también, con voz inaudible para todos que se repite eternamente por los cielos, sobre aquel lugar en el que los Sueños viven para siempre._

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Harry sin aliento.

El muchacho sonrió.

―Mi nombre es Draco.

Entonces el extraño unió sus labios en un suave beso y todo a su alrededor fue cubierto por oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry se encontraba en su pequeña cama, con las manos sobre su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Los Dursley lo habían dejado solo, encerrado dentro de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, mientras disfrutaban de una lujosa cena en casa de uno de los jefes de su tío Vernon.

Esa noche estaba lloviendo. Harry odiaba cuando eso sucedía, pues a veces la lluvia era acompañada por fuertes truenos y relámpagos que lo asustaban mucho, para diversión de su primo Duddley, quien no dudaba en reírse de él. Curiosamente, los truenos y relámpagos no iban solos esta vez. Voces extrañas habían comenzado a acosarlo casi desde el mismo instante en que sus tíos habían dejado la casa.

Voces que podía reconocer perfectamente, pues eran las mismas que escuchaba todos los días.

"―_¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, chiquillo? ¡Haz quemado por completo el pan tostado! ¡¿Qué se supone que va a desayunar Duddley antes de irse a la escuela?_

―_¡Lo ha hecho a propósito, papi! ¡Yo me di cuenta!"_

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes al escuchar un relámpago y sollozó:

―Lo siento… lo siento, no fue mi intención…

"―_¡Te dije que debías limpiar la cristalería con cuidado! ¡¿Es que aparte de todo eres sordo?"_

―Lo siento, seré más cuidadoso tía Petunia.

"―_¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde sacaste esta figura? ―gritó Duddley con furia, arrebatándole el juguete al instante ―. ¡Seguramente lo has robado! ¡Se lo diré a papá en cuánto llegue! ―chilló el niño con alegría, relamiéndose ante la idea de que su primo pronto sería castigado."_

―No… No es así, fue un regalo de un chico de mi clase ―dijo el niño con voz quebrada. Un nuevo relámpago cayó entonces, llevándose las luces consigo al instante―. Lo lamento… seré bueno… por favor, no me peguen… ―sollozó Harry una vez más, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en los lugares en que sus tíos solían golpearlo con frecuencia, siempre siendo cuidadosos de que las marcas fueran cubiertas por la ropa.

Harry permaneció así por varios minutos, llorando en la oscuridad, murmurando disculpas y suplicas, hasta que finalmente escuchó como el seguro de su alacena era removido. El pequeño no se movió y momentos después sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron con horror, pues un nuevo relámpago resonó entonces, iluminando parcialmente el lugar, permitiéndole ver la mano esquelética y putrefacta que estaba abriendo su puerta con lentitud. El niño gritó, aterrado, y se abalanzó rápidamente contra la puerta, intentando evitar que lo que fuera que estaba ahí afuera pudiera llegar hacía él.

Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su desgracia eso no fue suficiente. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo no soportó las arremetidas brutales del otro lado y pronto se encontró sentado en el suelo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a una criatura cubierta con una vieja capucha negra, misma que le impedía ver su rostro, pero la cual no lograba esconder su monstruosa naturaleza.

―No… no, por favor… ―suplicó el niño entre lágrimas, temblando de forma incontrolable mientras sus pantalones comenzaban a humedecerse por el terror.

La criatura permaneció quieta por varios instantes, después se inclinó hacía él y murmuró:

―¿Tienes un deseo, niño?

Harry cerró los ojos ante la pregunta y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―Puedo darte lo que quieras. Poder, fama, riquezas, todo eso puedo poner a tu disposición ―el ser se acercó un poco más al rostro del pequeño y siseó―. Incluso puedo ayudar a vengarte de todas aquellas personas que te han hecho daño. ¿No te gustaría verlo? ¿Ver a tu desagradable primo pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho? ¿Devolver todos y cada uno de los golpes que injustamente has recibido?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante esas palabras y miró una vez más a la criatura.

―Sabes que lo deseas. Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo ―el ser extendió una de sus monstruosas manos hacia él y continuó―. Sólo toma mi mano. Tómala y todo lo que siempre has querido, lo que siempre has soñado, estará a tu alcance.

El niño mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. En ese lugar nadie lo amaba, sólo era considerado un estorbo. Ahora tenía su alcance la oportunidad de lograr algo mejor, de quizás encontrar un lugar al cuál pertenecer. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Harry alzó su pequeña mano con lentitud y, con sus ojos verdes derramando pequeños ríos de lágrimas, asintió. La criatura soltó una carcajada, pero justo cuando sus manos estaban por tocarse, una voz se alzó detrás de ella.

―¡No permitas que tu voluntad sea doblegada! ―dijo un joven detrás de ellos, su cabello rubio apenas brillando en la oscuridad.

―¡¿Quién eres? ―siseó la criatura de forma peligrosa, girando para poder ver a la persona que ahora se encontraba con ellos.

―Eso es lo de menos. Tu tiempo se termina aquí y ahora ―declaró el otro con convicción.

Harry no pudo suprimir el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la risa retorcida del ser encapuchado.

―¿En serio? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que hemos ganado? Sea lo que sea, Harry Potter está acabado. Fue su decisión. ¿De verdad crees poder hacer algo al respecto? ―siseó la criatura una vez más, esta vez con clara diversión.

―Si hay una cosa que pude llegar a comprender durante todos esos años, fue que Harry Potter no es un enemigo fácil de vencer ―el joven alzó una mano y una pequeña esfera de luz apareció flotando encima de ella, la cual permitió que su rostro fuera completamente visible esta vez―. Subestimarlo a él es un error. Subestimarme a mí es estúpido.

―¡¿En verdad? ¡Demuéstralo entonces! ―exclamó la criatura, para después abalanzarse sobre él. Por supuesto, no esperaba estrellarse de lleno contra la pared, pues el muchacho desapareció justo antes de que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto para después colocarse a un lado de Harry.

―¿Quién…? ―el niño no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el desconocido lo interrumpió con una suave caricia sobre su cabeza.

―Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

―No sé lo que está pasando. Tengo mucho miedo ―sollozó el niño, después alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba dentro de la alacena, sino en un lugar completamente en ruinas, mismas que reconoció al instante como la casa de los Dursley.

―Todo va a estar bien. Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo el joven una vez más, poniéndose de pie para encarar a la criatura que se encontraba recuperándose a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

―¡El chico es mío! ―siseó el monstruo, desplegando las enormes garras de sus manos mientras se abalanzaba una vez más sobre ellos.

―Confía, Harry Potter. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees ―el joven dibujó un círculo frente a él con su dedo índice y exclamó―: _¡Levántense, Perlas Doradas! ¡Golpea a los viles demonios con olas de oro purificadoras y lleva su maldad a lo más profundo del abismo!_

Pequeñas e innumerables esferas de luz aparecieron alrededor del muchacho, mismas que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la criatura, traspasándola al instante mientras ésta solo podía limitarse a gritar de forma agonizante. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el ser finalmente cayó al suelo, derrotado y completamente inmóvil.

―¿D-De dónde has sacado ese encantamiento? ―preguntó el monstruo, adolorido. Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco―. No importa… Harry Potter es nuestro. Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás hacer nada por ayudarlo.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro ―murmuró el rubio.

Un suave viento sopló entonces, llevándose los restos de la criatura con él. El joven giró sobre sus talones y miró a Harry una vez más, después comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar con pasos firmes y decididos.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó el niño con nerviosismo, siguiendo al desconocido sin pensarlo.

―Eso es algo que sabrás dentro de poco ―contestó el muchacho mientras se detenía, después se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura que la de Harry y sonrió ―. Sé que has pasado por cosas muy duras, pero créeme cuando te digo que todo cambiará para ti dentro de poco ―al ver la expresión triste y desolada en el rostro del pequeño, añadió―. Ten fe, Harry Potter.

―No quiero estar solo ―murmuró el niño con tono desesperado.

―Confía en ti mismo y encontrarás el camino ―le alentó el joven, después cerró los ojos y besó su frente con suavidad, ruborizando al chico instantáneamente con el gesto―. No te rindas. No permitas que otros dobleguen tu espíritu. Los espectros viven de tu vulnerabilidad y no dudarán en utilizarla para destruirte. No les des esa oportunidad. Eres muy fuerte, sé que puedes reponerte de todo esto.

―Por favor, no te vayas… ―suplicó Harry con un jadeo, aferrándose con fuerza a las ropas blancas que el muchacho estaba vistiendo.

El rubio cerró los ojos y envolvió al niño en un abrazo gentil.

―No te preocupes. Estaré aquí siempre. Hasta que dejes de necesitarme.

…

TBC

* * *

Y hasta ahí llega la parte uno de tres x3

Les aviso que el fic está terminado y que estaré colocando la segunda parte en el transcurso de la próxima semana ^^

Recuerden que los comentarios son amor ;w;

Sui


	2. Chapter 2

Título: El mentalista  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear  
Género: Gen + Pre-slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

Esta es la segunda parte, espero que les guste ^ ^

* * *

**El mentalista**  
**-Segunda parte-**

...

―¿Te han pedido que juegues en el partido del domingo? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad mientras lo miraba.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y asintió.

―Es sólo temporal, desde luego. Nuestro cazador no quiere jugar, ya sabes cómo es ―el moreno se encogió de hombros y suspiró―. Sea como sea, Ron, estaré contando contigo en los arcos, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro, compañero ―contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, después desvió la mirada y murmuró―. Escucha, sé que lo tuyo con Ginny no salió como esperabas pero… ―Ron suspiró, cansado―. ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella? Sé que puede ser difícil y todo pero, en serio, creo que necesitas hacerlo ―al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo, agregó―. Ella aún cree que están saliendo, ¿sabes?

―¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ―dijo Harry, perplejo―. Sólo salimos para el baile de navidad. El año pasado. ¿Cómo es posible que tu hermana siga pensando que ella y yo…?

Ron masculló algo entre dientes y se sonrojó, avergonzado.

―Mira, sé que es molesto y eso… de verdad que no quisiera entrar en detalles, pero el punto es que necesitas dejar todo en claro, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

―¿Qué quieres decir con _feas_? ―preguntó el moreno mientras alzaba una ceja.

El rubor en las mejillas de Ron se incrementó todavía más, cosa que para el momento Harry creía imposible.

―Medio escuché cuando le decía a Hermione que iría a tu cuarto por la noche y…

Harry debería haber escuchado. Debería haberlo hecho. Pero todo pensamiento coherente dejó de procesarse dentro de su cabeza en el mismo instante en que un conocido grupo de estudiantes comenzó a hacerse camino entre los pasillos.

Ambición, inteligencia, astucia y, por supuesto, sed de poder.

Slytherin era, en teoría, una de las casas a las que todo el mundo quería entrar pero que tenía miedo de admitir en voz alta. Porque ¿quién no querría estar dentro de la casa en la que se encontraban los herederos de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra? Todo era, por supuesto, en teoría, pues la historia de Slytherin se encontraba permanentemente manchada gracias a un hombre llamado Tom Ryddle y eso los convertía en un grupo marginado, aunque nadie lo admitiera.

Aún así caminaban con la cabeza alzada, mandando miradas aburridas a los pobres incautos que se atrevían a voltear hacia ellos, con Draco Malfoy andando justo por delante, guiándolos. Alto, rubio, con penetrantes ojos grises. Inteligente e increíblemente hábil con la magia. El chico era, por sí solo, la personificación de todo aquello por lo que los magos sangre pura habían luchado en la última guerra mágica. Ni siquiera la terrible reputación de su familia hacía mengua a sus talentos. Medio colegio quería salir con él.

Su hermoso rostro, desde luego, tenía mucho que ver con ello.

En seis años, Harry nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con el Slytherin. Bueno, no _ninguna palabra_. Seguro, compartían algunas clases a la semana, pero jamás habían sostenido una conversación, sólo algunos fríos saludos con la cabeza. Pero nada más. Draco Malfoy rara vez hablaba con alguien que no fuera de su casa.

Los ojos verdes de Harry devoraron cada movimiento del rubio mientras se acercaba a él y, cuando finalmente pasó a su lado, no pudo evitar el inesperado salto que dio su corazón. Sus miradas se conectaron por un instante, uno que pareció increíblemente largo, y fue cuando sucedió.

Montones de imágenes de sucesos completamente desconocidos para él comenzaron a desfilar rápidamente por su cabeza. Él, siendo buscador en el equipo de Quidditch a muy temprana edad. Él, siendo perseguido en el bosque prohibido por una criatura encapuchada. Él y sus amigos, luchando sobre unas gigantescas figuras de ajedrez.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió, angustiado ante las inesperadas sensaciones. El movimiento hizo que la conexión con Malfoy terminara y fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Ron nuevamente.

―¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? ―preguntó su amigo con preocupación.

El moreno apretó fuertemente los dientes y gruñó, después alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes siguieron al grupo de Slytherins que se alejaba. Pero sobre todo, a la espalda del rubio que iba por delante.

"―_Si pudieras tener la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino, ¿lo harías?."_

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts y aunque sabía que ser atrapado por Filch o los prefectos podría ser un problema, su corazón martilleaba angustiado por algo totalmente diferente.

"―_Yo puedo cambiarlo todo. De principio a fin."_

Una voz femenina había estado acosándolo desde hacía varias noches y no le permitía conciliar el sueño como debía. Siempre murmurándole cosas que no podía entender en lo absoluto pero que, sin duda, causaban una gran conmoción en su interior.

"―_Puedo devolvértelos. A todos ellos."_

Harry apretó el paso y, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr.

"―_Puedo hacerlo."_

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia los jardines y después hacia el sendero del bosque prohibido. El Gryffindor sabía que era peligroso y que estaba en contra de las reglas entrar ahí, pero simplemente no podía detenerse.

Necesitaba escapar. Aunque no tuviera idea de qué.

"―_Sólo tienes que desearlo, Harry."_

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Harry se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del bosque, rodeado de sombras que parecían estarlo asechando desde la oscuridad. Trató de controlarse y estabilizar su agitada respiración para escuchar a su alrededor, sin embargo, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón resonaba con demasiada intensidad, tanto que incluso podía sentirlo en la nuca.

―Respira profundo. Tranquilízate.

Harry giró, buscando al dueño de la voz que hablaba detrás de él, y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Draco Malfoy.

―Contrólate. Estás a punto de tener un ataque de pánico ―dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, después avanzó hacia él con cuidado, como si de un animal herido se tratase―. No dejes de respirar. Cierra los ojos.

El Gryffindor obedeció y, decidiendo que era preferible a sufrir de un colapso nervioso delante del otro muchacho, dejó que esa voz aterciopelada lo guiara. Minutos después se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con Draco Malfoy delante de él sobre una roca.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―el moreno suspiró y asintió lentamente, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo―. Gracias por ―tragó saliva― ayudarme.

―No hay de qué, Harry Potter.

Harry alzó el rostro al escuchar su nombre y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al percatarse de que el Slytherin lo estudiaba con atención.

―¿Sabes mi nombre? ―preguntó con un susurro.

Draco colocó un rubio mechón detrás de su oreja y asintió.

―Es mi deber como prefecto ―comentó con naturalidad.

―Ya veo… ―Harry sonrió, nervioso―. Es que nunca te he visto hablar con alguien que no sea de Slytherin. A excepción de algunos Ravenclaws. Y Neville Longbottom, desde luego.

―Sí, claro. Neville Longbottom ―dijo el rubio con un suspiro.

―No pareces muy feliz con ese hecho… ―murmuró Harry, desconcertado.

―Es el chico dorado, _el-niño-que-vivió_. Para muchos es natural que hable con él, lo quiera o no.

―¿Cuando dices _muchos_ te refieres a…?

Harry sabía que no era educado, que no eran sus asuntos, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Por supuesto, se sorprendió al recibir la respuesta.

―Mi padre. También están el resto de las familias sangre pura de Inglaterra ―dijo Malfoy, cansado―. Supongo que lo has de saber, Potter, pero nuestra situación dista mucho de ser armónica con el resto del mundo mágico.

―Algo escuché de eso…

―¿Tu padre te ha comentado algo? ―preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

―¡Oye! ¡Mi padre jamás utilizaría su posición para…!

―El jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica hace muchas cosas, Harry Potter ―murmuró el Slytherin con voz fría.

―Mi padre es un buen hombre ―dijo Harry con dureza mientras se ponía de pie.

―Nunca he dicho que no lo fuera ―contestó Draco con el mismo tono, después alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y murmuró―. Veo que incluso eso no ha cambiado aquí. Sigues encerrado en ese pequeño mundo en el que todo es blanco o negro, bueno o malo, sin espacio para intermedios.

El ambiente a su alrededor cambió entonces, cargándose de tensión y electricidad. Harry cerró los ojos y trató de controlar las extrañas sensaciones que estaban comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo.

Y entonces sucedió otra vez.

"―_¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar allá dentro? ―preguntó Hermione con incredulidad._

―_¡Hablas pársel! ―exclamó Ron._

―_Sí, bueno, puedo hablar con las serpientes. Pero eso es algo normal aquí, ¿cierto? Es decir, somos magos y… ―Harry no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido por la preocupada voz de Hermione._

―_No ―la chica negó con la cabeza―. El don no es muy común, Harry. Incluso entre los magos, el pársel es una habilidad mágica extremadamente rara ―la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa y continuó―. Ahora todo el mundo pensará que eres el heredero de Salazar Slytherin."_

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"―_Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ―murmuró el muchacho de cabello negro mientras movía su varita en el aire y hacía aparecer su nombre para después acomodar las letras en un orden completamente diferente._

―_Yo soy Lord Voldemort… ―leyó Harry con voz ahogada._

―_¿De verdad crees que seguiría utilizando el asqueroso nombre de mi padre muggle? ―dijo Tom con desdén."_

―¿Q-Qué es esto? ―jadeó Harry con angustia.

"―_No sé si lo sepas, pero tus padres me nombraron tu guardián antes de morir. Si quisieras un lugar diferente para vivir yo…_

_Harry miró a Sirius con sorpresa e incredulidad pintadas en el rostro, mismas que se transformaron en esperanza y alegría a los pocos segundos._

―_¿Puedo vivir contigo? ―murmuró el adolescente._

―_Sí, bueno… ―Sirius se movió nervioso en su lugar y carraspeó―. Si quieres seguir al lado de tus tíos lo comprendo. Pero si alguna vez quieres algo diferente…"_

Harry giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, sin saber qué hacer respecto a las extrañas y agobiantes imágenes que estaban cruzando por su cabeza. Como pudo logró mantenerse en pie, después caminó, tambaleante, hasta tropezarse con una roca para finalmente caer al suelo.

"―_Está aquí, mi señor ―dijo Colagusano con una sonrisa retorcida._

―_Perfecto, ahora todo está listo. Mata al otro ―siseó la deforme criatura en sus brazos._

_Cedric sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos, sin embargo, Pettegrew fue mucho más rápido que él. _

_Harry estaba atrapado y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar cómo aquel rayo verde se impactaba en el pecho del Hufflepuff y arrancaba su vida de un solo golpe."_

―Esto… no… ―Harry se retorció en el suelo y gimió desesperado. Impotente ante todas aquellas emociones.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia él, después se arrodilló a su lado y tocó su rostro en un gesto casi tierno. El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, mirándolo fijamente.

"_Hermione se colocó delante de él y lo fulminó con una de sus miradas patentadas. Esas que le decían que era mejor que guardara silencio y prestara atención, pues estaba a punto de escuchar unas cuantas verdades._

―_No puedes luchar tú solo, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que estamos juntos en esto?_

_Ron giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules._

―_Estamos aquí para ti, compañero. _

_La escena cambió y de pronto se encontró luchando en una enorme habitación. Sirius estaba a su lado, lanzando hechizos contra un par de magos que los atacaban mientras que el resto de sus amigos hacía lo mismo._

―_¡Bien hecho, James! ―exclamó su padrino con aprobación, para después dejar inconsciente a Lucius Malfoy._

_Harry giró el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa. Fue en ese instante que Bellatrix Lestrange apareció delante de ellos y lanzó la maldición asesina hacia el mayor. El muchacho abrió la boca en un grito mudo e intentó correr hacia su padrino, quien cayó dentro de aquel extraño velo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Remus._

―_¡No! ¡Suéltame! ―Harry luchó para poder liberarse pero todo fue inútil. Sirius había desaparecido para siempre."_

Draco parpadeó y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

―Entre más luches contra ellos más fuertes se harán ―murmuró.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia él e intentó hablar, preguntarle de qué estaba hablando. Preguntarle por qué parecía saber lo que estaba sucediéndole. No pudo hacerlo. El rubio pareció sentir lástima por él y decidió seguir hablando, envolviéndolo con su aterciopelada voz.

―Ellos son parte de ti. Al negarlos te niegas a ti mismo ―Draco alzó su mano y pasó sus delgados y finos dedos entre los cabellos del moreno―. Nadie nunca está de acuerdo con el destino que le toca pero, ¿no es eso, y las decisiones que tomamos, lo que nos convierte en quien realidad somos?

Harry sollozó, aunque no sabía por qué. Pronto se dejó arrastrar por la calma que el otro muchacho le brindaba y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía.

x

Aquel día estaba lloviendo y, por si fuera poco, el viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza. Era prácticamente imposible ver por dónde iban las quaffles y lo peor, esquivar las malditas bludgers.

Después de tres horas el marcador iba Gryffindor 65 - Slytherin 70. El clima no les dejaba moverse con libertad.

Ron y el guardián de Slytherin se encontraban heridos pero no era de gravedad. Otra cosa era para los bateadores titulares de la casa de Salazar, pues habían tenido la mala fortuna de pasar junto a una bludger en el momento justo en que ésta había sido golpeada por un rayo.

Harry movió su escoba hacia la derecha y se detuvo unos instantes. Los jugadores estaban dispersos en el aire y parecían bastante más ocupados tratando de ver por dónde iban que de anotar. Desvió la mirada para buscar aquella evasiva quaffle, cuando el destello del cabello platinado de Malfoy llamó su atención. El buscador de Slytherin hacía lo mismo que él, se encontraba inmóvil en el aire, buscando con la mirada, sólo que él iba tras una snitch.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Recuerdos difusos e incomprensibles eran lo único que le quedaba de aquella noche, de la primera vez que él y Draco Malfoy habían cruzado palabra, pero era plenamente consciente de que también había hecho el ridículo más grande de su corta y, hasta aquel momento, tranquila vida.

¿Por qué se había desmayado? _¿Por qué?_ Tenía que haber alguna explicación, _tenía qué_. Pero lo único que Madame Pomfrey encontró fue que su nivel de glucosa estaba un poco más arriba de lo normal. Nada más. ¡Ni siquiera tenía anemia, por todos los Dioses!

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la del Slytherin y todo volvió a él. Aquellas extrañas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, que lo acosaban en sus sueños por la noche, y que también olvidaba cada mañana al despertar.

―Nunca te consideré un cobarde. Tampoco lo hago ahora.

Harry alzó el rostro y se encontró con la serena mirada de Draco Malfoy.

―No entiendo… ―murmuró el moreno sin aliento.

Draco sonrió y todo se detuvo a su alrededor. Los movimientos y sonidos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, al igual que las gotas de lluvia. Ambos estaban cerca, separados únicamente por las escobas en las que se encontraban sentados.

―Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes. Me pregunto si eso mismo es lo que te tiene así ―dijo el rubio con un suspiro, después tocó una de las gotas de lluvia que estaban cerca de él con su dedo índice y murmuró―. Desde que te conozco siempre has vivido prisionero. Atrapado de una u otra manera.

―¿Atrapado? ―preguntó Harry.

―Hay muchas maneras de estarlo. No es necesario estar en cadenas, ¿sabes?

―Estas imágenes que aparecen en mi cabeza…

―Son tus recuerdos ―declaró el rubio al instante.

―Eso es imposible. Yo no…

―Muy pocas cosas son imposibles en el mundo de la magia, Harry Potter. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Draco extendió la mano hacia él. Harry hizo el intento de tomarla y por alguna razón eso trajo una escena más a su cabeza, protagonizada por ellos mismos, sólo que mucho más jóvenes. El rubio sonrió, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, pero no pudo decir nada ya que su pecho fue atravesado por una mano.

La luz desapareció de los ojos del Slytherin y detrás de él se asomó lo que parecía ser una mujer pero que, en definitiva, no era humana. Harry abrió la boca para respirar pero le fue imposible, el aire simplemente no llegaba a sus pulmones.

―¿Eres feliz, Harry Potter? ―preguntó la criatura con una sonrisa divertida y, a la vez, un tanto cruel, mostrando sus dientes afilados. El Gryffindor no pudo contestar y ella aprovechó aquel momento para soltar una carcajada y arrojar el cuerpo de Draco hacia el vacío―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces?

El entorno a su alrededor cambió en ese momento. El campo de Quidditch, las escobas y todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí desaparecieron al instante.

―Astartea… ―murmuró Harry de forma inconsciente.

―¿Qué pasa? Pareces asustado ―Astartea sonrió de lado mientras el muchacho intentaba alejarse. Por supuesto, ella se lo impidió con un movimiento de mano, paralizándolo al instante―. Pensé que después de todo lo que hice por ti sabrías apreciarme ―ronroneó mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los recuerdos cayeron sobre Harry como una cubeta de agua fría.

"―_Si pudieras tener la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino, ¿lo harías?._

_Harry alzó el rostro al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con una mujer que le sonreía._

―_¿Quién eres? ―preguntó con un murmullo._

―_Mi nombre es Astartea ―dijo ella con una sonrisa, después comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, como un depredador acechando a su presa―. Parece ser que tienes enemigos poderosos. Enemigos que te quieren muerto pero que prefieren verte sufrir un largo e interminable sufrimiento ―se lamió los labios en un gesto goloso y continuó―. Dime, Harry Potter, ¿saben ellos de tu dolor? ¿Saben que sufres día a día? ¿Saben que no puedes dormir por las noches y que, cuando logras hacerlo, las pesadillas te atormentan?_

_Harry cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes, angustiado, pero no se apartó cuando la criatura se colocó delante de él._

―_Yo puedo cambiarlo todo. De principio a fin ―Astartea dio un paso―. Puedo devolvértelos ―luego otro―, a todos ellos ―otro―. Puedo hacerlo ―y otro más, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, después extendió una mano hacia él―. Sólo tienes que desearlo, Harry._

_Y así lo hizo. _

_Lo deseó._

_Lo deseó con todo su corazón."_

Harry abrió los ojos y las lágrimas que no sabía que había estado reteniendo finalmente escaparon de ellos.

―¡Aaw! ¡Estás llorando! ―Astartea suspiró, gozosa, y besó con suavidad la frente del moreno―. Veo que todo ha vuelto a ti, eso quiere decir que puedo tenerte de vuelta ―la criatura lo besó en los labios esta vez y la apariencia del muchacho cambió a una mucho más adulta―. Eso es… eres tan hermoso. Perfecto y atormentado ―ronroneó.

Harry miró sus manos, ahora de tamaño normal, marcadas con cicatrices y enrudecidas por el paso del tiempo. Sus recuerdos regresaron.

Todo lo que había visto, sentido y creído sólo había sido producto de una ilusión; un intento desesperado por evitar su realidad y la agonía de vivir con la pérdida de aquellos a quienes había amado tanto. Un escape a una vida que no quería, a recuerdos que odiaba, a sentimientos que temía.

―No quiero esto… ―dijo Harry con un jadeo.

―Es por eso que huiste, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó la criatura con falsa comprensión, acariciando los cabellos negros del joven con una de sus manos―. Nadie puede culparte por ello.

―No quiero esto… ―repitió el moreno, mucho más angustiado esta vez.

―¿Quieres regresar a la ilusión, Harry? ―Astartea sonrió, saboreando el triunfo sobre aquella presa que ni siquiera se molestaba en oponer resistencia―. Sólo tienes que desearlo.

―Por favor… ―murmuró Harry una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos por un único segundo, cuando los abrió, sus irises habían perdido el color por completo.

La mujer acercó sus labios una vez más en un íntimo gesto.

―Entrégate y arde, Harry Potter. Antes de que devore tu alma por completo.

Astartea no logró su cometido, pues una voz la interrumpió.

―_Estas son palabras dichas por un soberano sabio y justo_ ―la criatura intentó moverse, pero un aura luminosa comenzó a rodearla de inmediato, congelándola al instante. El canto continuó ―: _La muerte injusta debe ser corregida, pues la ley exige que el mal sea corregido. Tú lo llamas retribución, otros lo llaman justicia. Al final de cuentas, todos son uno y lo mismo._

La luz se intensificó y Astartea fue lanzada lejos del moreno. Harry parpadeó en ese momento y soltó un jadeo al reconocer el rostro de la persona que ahora se encontraba delante de él. Nunca había podido olvidarlo, ni siquiera en aquel mundo imaginario.

―Draco… ―murmuró Harry sin aliento.

El rubio sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Astartea se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos, mirándolos con expresión sádica.

―¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un visitante? ―preguntó la criatura.

Draco soltó una risita y giró por completo hacia ella, dándole la espalda a Harry en el proceso.

―Algo hay de eso ―contestó él.

―De alguna forma, siento que nos conocemos de antes… ¿alguna vez has hecho un pacto con el inframundo?

―No.

Harry podría jurar que Malfoy estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y llevó una mano hasta su frente. Se sentía mareado y totalmente confundido.

El rubio ladeó el rostro hacia él y, como adivinándole el pensamiento, lo señaló antes de declarar:

―Eso que sientes es normal. Te advierto que, cuando estés fuera de aquí, te sentirás _mucho_ peor.

―Yo… no entiendo… ―Harry gruñó.

―Se lo puedes agradecer a ella.

Ambos hombres voltearon hacia Astartea, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Has sido tú quien ha derrotado a Nimrod y Astaroth, ¿cierto? ―preguntó.

―No puedo decir que ha sido algo fácil, especialmente por Astaroth, pero sí.

―Pareces conocer muy bien a mi primo ―dijo Astartea con una sonrisa retorcida.

―Digamos que tenemos nuestra historia… ―el rubio se encogió de hombros y agregó―. Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro a tres de ustedes en un solo lugar.

―El chico tiene enemigos poderosos.

―Eso no puedo discutirlo ―Draco se dirigió a Harry esta vez―. Quiero suponer que lo recuerdas todo, pero necesito confirmarlo.

Harry sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

―Débil. Igual que todos antes que él ―se burló Astartea.

―Yo… ―el moreno apretó los dientes y trató de concentrarse pero le fue imposible, ya que los recuerdos y lo vivido en aquellas ilusiones se mezclaban de forma inevitable, confundiéndolo hasta el punto de ser una completa tortura.

Draco lo miró a los ojos por un interminable par de segundos.

―Hay quienes aprenden a vivir con ello y logran reponerse. Pero también hay gente como tú, desesperada por encontrar una salida. Dispuestos a todo para olvidar. Eso no te convierte en una mejor o peor persona. Sigues siendo un ser humano.

―Pareces saber mucho…

―Hay gente cercana a mí que ha pasado por lo mismo que tú… quizás sin un megalomaniaco detrás de sus cabezas, pero sus experiencias son igual de difíciles que las tuyas ―Draco sonrió―. Yo mismo sigo lidiando con un par de cosillas.

―No sabes lo que dices. No me conoces ―masculló Harry con irritación.

―Claro que no. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

¿Cómo olvidar ese hecho? _¿Cómo?_ Si había pasado la mayor parte de aquella noche enterrado en su dulce cuerpo. Besando cada centímetro de su piel. Devorando su boca como un hombre hambriento.

El deseo lo consumía desde entonces.

Astartea soltó una carcajada y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―¿Es eso de lo que has estado huyendo? ¿A tus sentimientos? ¿Es eso a lo que le temes? ―siseó ella―. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Te hubiera dado una fantasía mucho mejor ―la criatura señaló al rubio―. Te lo hubiera dado a él.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Y no leíste su mente porque…

―El chico tiene… perdón, _tenía_ fuertes barreras mentales ―Astartea se encogió de hombros―. Quedan muy pocas ahora y una de ellas contiene un sello que protege fuertemente sus recuerdos, así que sólo puedo acceder a aquellos que lo hacen sufrir ―suspiró―. Él es el mejor juguete que he tenido en siglos.

―Me lo puedo imaginar.

―Disculpen, pero sigo aquí, ¿saben? ―interrumpió Harry, ya más tranquilo y bastante enfadado.

―Sí, bueno, eso lo tenemos bastante claro ―Draco sonrió―. Ahora, antes de continuar con este momento encantador, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?

―Con detalle, si no te importa. Me encanta recordar aquel precioso momento en que nos conocimos ―dijo Astartea con tono soñador.

Harry la ignoró y apretó fuertemente los puños.

x

"_La cena iba según lo planeado. O eso parecía. _

_Ginny llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que hacía destacar el color de sus ojos mientras que Harry, por otro lado, luchaba por mantener alejadas las manos del nudo de su corbata. _

―_¿Podrías estar quieto por tan sólo un minuto? Me estás alterando los nervios ―masculló Ginny por lo bajo, desviando la mirada para asegurarse de que el resto de los comensales no los escuchara―. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Tanto odias este lugar? ¿O es que odias la compañía?_

_Esa última pregunta fue más un siseo que otra cosa. Harry no pudo evitar querer escupirle a la cara que sí, efectivamente, odiaba la compañía. Había pasado siete años amarrado a ella, prisionero en esa relación de la que, por más que lo intentaba, no podía escapar._

―_Mira, Ginny, ¿podríamos simplemente cenar? No quiero discutir ―dijo con cansancio._

_La pelirroja lo miró con furia pero logró controlarse a tiempo, pues la mesera llegó con los postres. Ambos comieron en silencio, evitando mirarse lo más posible y sonriendo de vez en cuando a los pobres incautos que se acercaban a saludar a "_La pareja de ensueño_"._

_Qué ciegos e ignorantes eran todos. Flotando en sus burbujas de fantasía en la que todo era perfecto. Burbujas del mismo tipo en las que Harry había intentado vivir desde hacía ya muchos años. Burbujas que explotaban directamente en su cara, golpeándolo con una realidad que no quería enfrentar._

_Siete años de jugar. Siete años de ignorar. Siete años de esconder. Siete años de mentir a otros y a sí mismo._

_Odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba su casa. Odiaba su noviazgo. Odiaba su vida._

_No podía más._

_Entonces llegó a él aquella pregunta, esa que siempre aparecía por las noches, justo antes de intentar tener relaciones sexuales con Ginny y fracasar de forma monumental. _

_¿Y si hubiera?_

_¡Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba cuando eso sucedía! Esa interrogante nunca lo llevaba a nada bueno. Nunca. Sólo le hacía caer en una espiral interminable de cuestionamientos sobre cosas que deseaba pero que se encontraban lejos de su alcance. Todo gracias a su cobardía._

_No habían pasado ni dos minutos después de salir del restaurant cuando la pelea dio inicio una vez más. _

―_¿Por qué no, Harry? ¡Llevamos más de siete años juntos! ¡¿Por qué sigues postergándolo? ―exclamó Ginny._

―_Es sólo que creo que no estamos preparados para el matrimonio, ¿puedes entender eso? ―replicó él._

―_¡Pero dame una razón! ¡Algo! ¡Necesito que me lo digas!_

―_¡Estoy cansado! ¡Estoy harto! ―gritó finalmente._

―_¿_Harto_? ―Ginny lo miró con incredulidad―. ¿De qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ―la chica apretó fuertemente los puños y dio un paso hacia él, decidida―. ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡¿De lo que he sacrificado por estar contigo? ¡Incluso he perdonado tus deslices! ¡Dime cuántos hacen eso! ¡Dímelo!_

―_¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! ―contestó Harry en el mismo tono._

―_¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? ¡Tú nunca dices nada! ¡¿Qué piensas que soy yo? ¡¿Una Legilimente? ―Ginny llevó una mano hasta su frente en un gesto angustiado y respiró profundo, tratando de controlarse―. Siempre pensé que me amabas. Siempre. Ahora entiendo que he vivido totalmente equivocada._

―_Ginny…_

―_No te culpo totalmente, yo también soy responsable. Pero creo que si sabías que lo nuestro no iba hacia ninguna parte podrías habérmelo dicho antes._

―_Ginny… ―Harry intentó acercarse a ella, confortarla de alguna manera, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella fue quien se alejó._

―_No… ―la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y mordió sus labios nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a llorar finalmente―. Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo hecho ―soltó una risa amarga―. Que durmieras con otros hombres, en lugar de mujeres, debería haberme dado alguna pista._

―_Nunca he querido hacerte daño ―murmuró el moreno._

―_Lo sé._

―_Ginny, yo…_

_Harry no pudo terminar aquella frase, pues varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron a su alrededor en ese instante. _

―_¡Petrificus Totalus! ―gritaron ellos. _

_Harry intentó poner una barrera a su alrededor pero le fue completamente imposible, ellos habían sido más rápidos. Cayó bajo los efectos del hechizo de inmediato. Ginny sacó su varita e intentó acercarse a él para ayudarlo, sin embargo, dos magos se interpusieron en su camino y entablaron un feroz duelo con ella. El resto aprovechó para sacar unos extraños medallones de entre sus ropas y apuntarlos hacia él._

―Las almas atormentadas gritan por lo alto, lamentando su dolor. La fría oscuridad contesta: "Nadie ha visto el futuro, pero el pasado siempre seguirá allí. ¿Por qué no vuelven entonces?"

_Los medallones comenzaron a brillar y uno de los magos, el que parecía ser el líder, dio un paso hacia Harry._

―"A un mundo ideal. Donde el dolor y el tormento no existen. A cambio, el alma y los recuerdos deberán ser tomados."

_El resto contestó._

―Seguirán caminando por esta tierra, como un cascarón vacío y sin vida.

_La luz de los medallones se intensificó, cegándolo por un instante. Entonces aparecieron tres figuras delante de él. Dos hombres y una mujer que no eran humanos pero que lo estudiaban intensamente con sus ojos negros._

―_¿Este es el chico? ―preguntó uno que se cubría con una capucha._

―_No parece demasiado poderoso ―murmuró la mujer._

―_Las apariencias engañan. Tú mejor que nadie sabe eso, querida ―dijo el otro._

―_Cierra la boca, Astaroth ―contestó ella con aburrimiento._

_Astaroth era hermoso, para ser… bueno, lo que sea que era. Su torso musculoso estaba al desnudo, adornado con el impresionante tatuaje de un dragón. La criatura miró fijamente a Harry por unos cuantos segundos._

―_Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter ―dijo con suavidad, después sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y el hermoso par de colmillos que la adornaba―. Draco me ha contado tanto sobre ti._

_Harry abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un jadeo._

―_¿Draco? ―murmuró con la boca seca, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse._

―_¡Entonces lo recuerdas! ―exclamó Astaroth con ironía―. ¡Le dará tanto gusto cuando se lo cuente! ―la criatura colocó dos dedos en su frente y murmuró―. No tengo ningún interés en particular por ti, Harry Potter. Pero creo que si me quedo a tu lado, probablemente pueda encontrarme con Draco otra vez ―una pequeña luz se desprendió de sus dedos―. Este sello es para proteger parte de tu pasado, el que más aprecias. El resto nos pertenece ahora, tu dolor también, hasta que _él_ venga a rescatarte._

_Astartea y la otra criatura se acercaron y repitieron el mismo movimiento que Astaroth. Harry sintió como las barreras mentales que había creado durante aquellos largos años caían una a una, llevando él todos esos recuerdos que había querido olvidar. _

_Después de eso, todo lo que quedó fue oscuridad."_

…

TBC

* * *

Y aquí termina la segunda parte xD

Sé que la historia es algo confusa ―carajo, es MUY confusa, no tengo idea de por qué me salen así mis fics…_― _pero aun así espero que les esté gustando al menos un poco ;u;

Para quien no le quedó claro, Harry "vivía" en una ilusión, una "realidad" alternativa en donde él no era el niño-que-vivió y, por lo tanto, no sufrió de los horrores de la guerra ni nada parecido ;)

Recuerden que los rvws son amor ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

Título: El mentalista  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear  
Género: Gen + Pre-slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

Summary: Harry está atrapado en las profundidades de su mente, luchando contra todos esos recuerdos que tan desesperadamente ha intentado olvidar. ¿Podrá aceptar su destino y encontrar el verdadero camino a la liberación?

* * *

**El mentalista  
-Tercera parte-  
**

**xxxx  
**

Astartea soltó una risita incrédula.

―¿En verdad? ¿Fue Astaroth quien colocó el sello? ―la risa se convirtió en carcajada―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Entonces eres tú? ―giró hacia Draco―. ¿Tú eres aquel a quien ha estado buscando? ¿En verdad te negaste a hacerlo tu _familiar_?

Draco sonrió.

―No es que no me sienta halagado, pero su idea de ser un _familiar_ dista mucho de la mía.

―No me digas. Intentó seducirte incluso antes de que pudieran iniciar con el rito ―Astartea suspiró encantada―. Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian sin importar el paso de los siglos.

Harry apretó los labios y los puños con fuerza e ignoró aquel comentario.

―Bueno, ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ―preguntó con irritación.

Draco y Astartea se miraron.

―Creo que esta es la parte en donde peleamos a muerte, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, "muerte" es una palabra demasiado fuerte, considerando que tú eres inmortal y todo eso ―contestó el rubio.

―¿Cómo sugieres arreglarlo?

―De forma pacífica sería lo más ideal.

―El contrato me impide hacer eso ―dijo ella con un puchero.

―Siempre podrías hacer uno nuevo con…

―No. Si Astaroth se entera me cortará la cabeza.

Draco soltó una risita.

―No hablaba de mí. Hablaba de él ―señaló a Harry.

Harry abrió la boca, pero el chillido emocionado de Astartea le impidió continuar.

―¡¿Con Harry? ―exclamó la criatura.

―Bueno, pareces haberle tomado bastante cariño.

―Esperen un momento, ¿de qué están hablando? ―preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

Draco lo miró a los ojos.

―De que hagas un contrato con Astartea. Convertirla en tu _familiar_.

―Fami…

―¡¿No es genial, Harry? ―interrumpió Astartea―. ¡Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre!

―Un segundo, no entiendo lo que sucede.

El rubio se acercó a él.

―El tipo de maldición al que estás siendo sometido incluye un contrato con tres demonios. Uno de ellos es el encargado de asegurarse de que jamás puedas salir de aquí si los otros dos fallan en mantenerte cautivo en sus ilusiones.

―Esa soy yo ―dijo la mujer con orgullo.

―¿No tengo la opción de luchar? ―preguntó Harry.

―La tienes. Pero las posibilidades de que ganes son casi nulas. Verás, estamos en el interior de tu mente. La magia que estás acostumbrado a usar no funciona de la misma forma en este lugar ―dijo Draco.

―Y yo soy inmortal ―finalizó Astartea.

―Bueno, eso puedo comprenderlo pero…

― Hasta ahora pudiste seguir moviéndote y racionalizar gracias al sello que Astaroth colocó en ti, pero eso no durará por mucho tiempo. Tu cuerpo se convertirá en un caparazón sin vida si mueres aquí ―declaró el rubio.

―Entonces es morir o hacerla mi _familiar_. No parece demasiado alentador… ―murmuró el moreno.

―Bueno, le agradas. Eso te garantiza que no intentará asesinarte una vez que hayas formado el vínculo con ella ―comentó Draco con una sonrisa―. No sé qué tanto sepas de los _familiares_, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que tener uno es el sueño de muchos magos. Es un ser que nunca te traicionará, que siempre estará contigo, sin importar lo que suceda.

―Sé lo que es un _familiar_, muchas gracias ―masculló Harry, luego, con un tono mucho más bajo, murmuró―. Pensé que sólo podían ser animales. No tenía idea de que podías llamar a un… un…

―Demonio ―completó Astartea.

―No es algo que pasa siempre. De hecho es bastante raro. Un demonio, por lo general, no se somete a nadie. Mucho menos a un mortal. Que ella esté dispuesta a unirse a ti significa que eres mucho más poderoso de lo que todo el mundo piensa ―dijo el rubio.

―Si fuera tan poderoso como dices, entonces podría haber evitado todo esto en primer lugar… ―el moreno suspiró.

―Ni siquiera tú habrías podido predecir lo que sucedió. No debes culparte por ello.

―Fui débil. Soy débil ―declaró Harry con firmeza.

―Ahora no estás hablando de tu ataque, ¿cierto? ―Draco lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y suspiró―. ¿Quién te entiende, Potter? Antes te quejabas de que el mundo te consideraba un ser perfecto, sin ningún tipo de defecto. Ahora parece afligirte el hecho de sucumbir ante la desesperación y el sufrimiento. Dime una cosa, ¿no es eso lo que le sucede a todos? ¿A cuántas personas conoces que tengan una vida perfecta?

―Yo…

―¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes que ser la excepción? ―el rubio alzó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad―. Parece ser que toda esa fama se te ha subido a la cabeza. No eres tan especial, ¿sabes?

Harry no pudo resistirse, hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie lo desafiaba así. Hermione lo hacía en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre culminaba con que debía ser un ejemplo a seguir para la sociedad mágica.

Esto era diferente. Draco Malfoy era diferente.

Y lo había extrañado mucho. _Muchísimo_.

―¿Sí? Un demonio quiere convertirse en mi familiar. Mucho para no ser alguien especial, ¿cierto? ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco no lo decepcionó, pues aquella risita de superioridad que tanto había odiado en su juventud volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, sólo que esta vez le parecía sexy en lugar de molesta.

―Dije que no sucedía con frecuencia, no que fuera imposible ―el rubio se cruzó de brazos―. No eres el único con un demonio deseoso de ser su familiar, ¿sabes?

―¡Oh! ¡Astaroth estará tan contento cuando se lo cuente! ¡Seremos como una gran familia feliz! ―dijo Astartea con un suspiro.

Los dos hombres la ignoraron.

―Debes entender esto, Potter. Si quieres salir de aquí no hay otra alternativa. Podemos luchar todo lo que quieras e incluso si sobrevivimos a la pelea tu mente no se recuperará jamás.

―¿Qué hay de la maldición? ¿En verdad podré liberarme si la convierto en mi _familiar_? ―preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

―Sí ―Draco sonrió―. El lazo con un _familiar_ es muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier maldición. No puedes realizar el ritual aquí, pues tu sangre es necesaria para ello, pero incluso así ella no hará nada para detenernos cuando intentemos derribar lo que queda de la maldición. Así de fuerte es el vínculo.

―Tampoco puedo ayudarlos. Tienen que salir por su propia cuenta ―aclaró Astartea.

―Precisamente.

―Con tan buenos argumentos, no veo por qué debería oponerme ―Harry suspiró―. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

―Vas a recitar conmigo ―Draco movió su mano derecha y frente a él apareció un pesado libro verde con adornos dorados, después murmuró una frase que el moreno no pudo entender y el tomo se abrió hasta quedar cerca de la mitad del mismo. El rubio se acercó a él y musitó―. Antes de comenzar debes estar seguro de querer hacerlo.

―¿Por qué sales con esto ahora? Pensé que querías que lo hiciera.

―Y así es, pero primero debes estar consciente de algo ―Draco suspiró―. Este libro… ―negó con la cabeza y se corrigió―. _Wisdom_ es especial. Si tu corazón alberga dudas, si piensas regresar al estilo de vida que llevabas antes, resignado y sin sentido, entonces no te ayudará ―el rubio lo miró a los ojos―. Debes de tomar las riendas de tu vida, sin importar el precio que tengas que pagar por ello.

Harry mordió su labio inferior.

―¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? ―preguntó con suavidad.

Draco asintió.

―Incluso tú sabes que no puedes seguir así, ¿cierto?

―Nunca he querido perder a quienes amo.

―¿Les tienes tan poca fe? ―el rubio sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron―. Quizás no conozca tan bien a tus amigos, pero creo que los subestimas demasiado. Dales la oportunidad de demostrarte que te equivocas. Si al final resulta que tienes razón, al menos podrás librarte de la presión que ejercen sobre ti y serás libre comenzar de nuevo. Si te aman de verdad sabrán aceptarte tal y como eres.

―¿Y qué es lo que soy? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, agradecido por aquellas palabras que, increíblemente, parecían aliviar el pesar que había en su corazón.

―Eres Harry Potter, vencedor del señor tenebroso. Amante del Quidditch y la comida casera. Valiente, temerario. Un león taimado. Quizás me falten algunas cosas por enumerar, pero me temo que no te conozco lo suficiente. Ah sí, también eres increíblemente molesto e irritante ―agregó el rubio con una sonrisa.

―Eso es bastante acertado.

―Es lo que recuerdo ―Draco se encogió de hombros y extendió una mano hacia él―. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Harry quería intentar muchas cosas con él, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento para eso. Tomó aquella mano cálida sin dudar y se acercó a él.

―¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ―preguntó, mirando con curiosidad las páginas de aquel extraño libro.

―Leeremos esta parte ―el rubio señaló con el dedo y después giró el rostro hacia Astartea―. Será mejor si te vas, así tu presencia no resultará conflictiva para el encantamiento.

―Estaré esperando junto a Astaroth. Prepararé lo necesario para el ritual ―Astartea le lanzó un beso coqueto a Harry antes de desaparecer.

―Yo comenzaré y tú contestarás la parte de abajo. Aquí lo haremos juntos ―Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno―. No debes soltar mi mano en ningún momento. Concentra tu magia. Intenta romper la barrera mental que te mantiene prisionero.

―De acuerdo ―Harry asintió.

Draco cerró los ojos y el libro comenzó a brillar con un fulgor azul.

Entonces comenzaron.

―_El cielo es demasiado grande para alguien como yo. La paz del tiempo es demasiado delicada._

―_Incluso así lo gritaré. Alzaré mi voz aún cuando no entienda por qué._

―_Hasta que su eco pueda alcanzar los cielos._

―_Antes que el sol pueda alzarse de nuevo._

―_Entonces alzaré mi mano y atraparé al frígido viento._

―_¡Explotaré como una tempestad y desesperaré!_

Los hombres intercambiaron una rápida mirada y unieron sus manos con más fuerza, después recitaron al unísono:

―_Todos los sueños y agonía quedan atrás ahora. El mundo dormitará en el crepúsculo, pero yo seguiré andando hasta que aquel mañana desconocido llegue al fin._

Un rayo de luz escapó del libro en ese momento, cegándolos a ambos, rodeándolos hasta arrastrarlos con su poder.

x

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

x

―¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry abrió los ojos y gimió, estaba mareado y la luz no le permitía ver con claridad. Hermione estaba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse.

―¿Qué… ―se aclaró la garganta― qué sucede?

―Oh, Harry… ―la castaña se arrojó a sus brazos sin dudarlo, derramando lagrimas de angustia y alivio―. Has estado inconsciente desde hace más de dos horas. Estábamos a punto de llevarte a San Mungo.

Alguien bufó detrás de ella.

―Exageras demasiado, Granger ―dijo Draco con diversión.

Ron estaba a unos cuantos pasos, mirando al rubio con desconfianza pero, al mismo tiempo, al pendiente de su amigo.

―¿Qué tal te sientes, Harry? ¿Puedes recordarnos? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido, así como las ilusiones, seguían frescos en su memoria.

―Sí… Ya estoy bien ―murmuró con la boca seca, sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar en la palma de las manos y los pies. Observó al rubio tomar su abrigo e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Ginny, quien lucía incómoda y completamente fuera de lugar.

―Tengo que irme ―declaró el mentalista, después se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta y sólo se detuvo hasta quedar justo debajo del umbral―. Estaré contactándote en los próximos días, Potter. El ritual deberá realizarse en la siguiente Luna llena ―sonrió―. Puede que Astartea venga a visitarte, pero no te molestará demasiado.

―¿Es totalmente necesario? ―preguntó Hermione de pronto, nerviosa―. Harry ya está con nosotros, no veo por qué tenga que seguir con el plan de convertir a ese _demonio_ en su _familiar_.

―Me temo que estás equivocada ― Draco la miró fijamente―. Si Potter incumple su palabra, Astartea podría utilizar todo su poder para destruirlo. No sólo de forma mental esta vez. Incluso podría comérselo vivo.

―Lo defenderemos ―declaró Ron con firmeza.

―Eso es muy noble, Weasley, ¿pero de verdad crees tener posibilidad contra un ser inmortal? Tendrás suerte si tus hechizos logran rasguñarla siquiera, e incluso si lo hicieras, sanará al instante.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido ante la intensidad de las miradas de Draco y sus amigos. Todos hablaban muy en serio.

―Escuchen, les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero en verdad no es necesario. Cumpliré con mi parte ―dijo mientras giraba hacia el rubio.

―Bien ―Draco abrió la puerta y, sin mirarlo una vez más, se fue.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

No tenía ningún caso ir detrás de él, ¿cierto? Draco había ido allí para ayudarlo, lo que había conseguido con éxito. Después del ritual, no habría ninguna razón para que ambos siguieran viéndose. Draco regresaría a su vida normal, cualquiera que esta fuera, y Harry… Harry tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

Apretó los dientes y, en un impulso, soltó aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo gritar.

―Voy a renunciar al ministerio ―declaró con firmeza, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente replicar, pero Harry no se lo permitió―. Estoy harto de ser un auror. Estoy harto de aparentar lo que no soy y estoy harto de que controlen mi vida. Aún no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, pero lo que sí sé es que, después de renunciar, no volveré a poner un pie en el ministerio nunca más. Incluyendo todas esas asquerosas cenas de beneficencia.

―¡Pero Harry! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―exclamó la castaña, horrorizada.

―Puedo porque es lo que siento, Hermione. Entiendo que deseas lo mejor para mí pero créeme cuando te digo que ya no estoy dispuesto a ser manejado al antojo de los demás. Quiero buscar mi propio camino. Quiero ser libre, ¿puedes entender eso? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

Hermione lo miró con ojos brillosos y asintió. Era evidente que esa decisión no la hacía feliz, pero también que aceptaba y respetaba sus deseos.

Harry se dirigió a Ron.

―Escucha, Ron… ―pasó las manos por su cabello en un gesto nervioso y suspiró―. Sé que no te gustará lo que tengo que decirte pero…

―Se trata de Ginny, ¿no es así? ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa―. Ginny me explicó con detalle qué fue lo que sucedió aquella noche. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que te he notado distanciado de ella así que en realidad no me sorprende.

―Ron… ―murmuró Harry, sorprendido ante la tranquilidad de su amigo.

―He de confesarte que al principio no me lo tomé muy bien, después de todo, estuviste engañando a mi hermanita con otros hombres ―se sonrojó―. Pero igual, Harry, si no eras feliz con ella debiste haberlo dicho antes.

―Tenía miedo… ―murmuró Harry.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad. Tú y yo éramos amigos desde antes que se hicieran novios, ¿cierto? ―Ron colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Nadie de nosotros va a juzgarte. Sabes que somos tu familia, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

―Entonces dime, compañero, ¿hay alguien que te guste en este momento? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

―¿Pero qué dices, Ron? ¡Harry acaba de recuperarse! ―exclamó la castaña.

―Eso lo sé ―masculló el joven―. Es precisamente por eso que le pregunto. Harry lleva más de un mes fuera de circulación. Creo que ya es tiempo de que salga por ahí y se consiga a alguien que le quite toda esa mala vibra que aún trae encima.

―No dirías eso si supieras quién es el que me llama la atención… ―murmuró Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño.

―¿Pues de quién se trata? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―Draco Malfoy, desde luego ―contestó Ginny por él. La chica estaba recargada en una pared, mirándolos fijamente.

―¿M-Malfoy? ―murmuró su hermano.

―Sí, Ron. Malfoy ― Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia ellos―. Esa mirada que tienes, Harry… la forma en la que lo ves, es como si nadie más existiera cuando está cerca de ti, ¿cierto? ―dijo con una sonrisa, después agregó―. Llevas tantos años obsesionado con él. Diablos, incluso tus amantes eran rubios. Debí haberme dado cuenta.

―Yo…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas.

―Está bien, Harry. No te reprocho nada. Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien ―su ahora ex-novia frunció el ceño―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejaste que se fuera así nada más. Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no intentaste hablar con él?

Harry desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

―Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros. Sin mencionar todo el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto. Quizás ya está con alguien o algo.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ―preguntó Hermione―. ¿Sabes que vino por su propia voluntad y que, aunque ofrecimos pagarle, él no lo aceptó? No cualquiera hace eso, Harry. Mucho menos por alguien por quien no se siente nada.

―¿Qué dices? ―murmuró Harry, incrédulo.

―Mira… ―Ron se aclaró la garganta, incómodo―. Tú sabes que Malfoy no me agrada… ¡auch! ―se quejó al sentir el nuevo golpe que le proporcionaba su novia―. Bueno, sabes que Malfoy dista mucho de ser mi persona favorita, pero si él es a quien quieres yo no puedo hacer nada. Excepto partirle la cara si llega a lastimarte, desde luego ―lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, luego sonrió―. Ve por él, seguramente no está lejos de aquí.

Harry miró a sus amigos y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Esa era su familia, que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

No esperó mucho tiempo más y salió disparado hacia la salida, aún se sentía algo aturdido pero la sensación no era tan fuerte como para impedirle correr. Tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta de un golpe. El frío terminó de despertar sus sentidos. Miró la nieve en busca de las huellas que lo llevarían hacia el Slytherin y, utilizando lo aprendido durante su carrera como auror, fue capaz de dar con el sendero por el que se había ido.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente lo localizó a unos cuantos metros del punto permitido para la desaparición.

―¡Draco! ―gritó Harry, rogando porque el rubio se detuviera.

El mentalista giró el rostro hacia él y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó.

―Es solo… yo… ―el moreno no podía dejar de jadear, lo que le impedía completar una frase siquiera.

―¿Estás bien? Quizás deberías volver, no luces demasía-…

Harry no lo dejó terminar, pues lo tomó rápidamente de la mano y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

―Me gustas ―murmuró contra su oído―. Siempre me has gustado, Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando te dije que debías tomar las riendas de tu vida.

―Lo sé ―Harry sonrió con nerviosismo y se alejó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos―. Nunca pude olvidarte. Sé que sólo pasamos una noche juntos pero te juro que lo que te digo es la verdad.

―No nos conocemos, Potter. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

―Sé perfectamente lo que dije ―el moreno se sonrojó―. ¿Podríamos conocernos de nuevo? Sé que es mucho pedir… diablos ni siquiera sé si ya estás con alguien pero…

―No estoy con nadie ―le interrumpió Draco con el ceño fruncido―. No tengo tiempo para relaciones.

―¿En absoluto? ―preguntó Harry, un tanto desalentado.

Draco torció la boca y suspiró.

―Mira, creo que necesitamos hablar bien de esto y dudo mucho que este sea el lugar apropiado ―desvió la mirada hacia el cúmulo de personas que los observaban desde del otro lado de la calle―. Si quieres puedes invitarme a un té, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, claro ―dijo el moreno.

Harry sabía que no era mucho y que sería bastante difícil abrirse camino hacia la vida de Draco. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no perdiera la esperanza.

Que lo mejor aún estaba por llegar.

.

Fin

* * *

Y este ha sido el regalo especial.

¿Me creerían si les digo que éste iba a ser un pequeño songfic? Aún no entiendo qué carajos sucedió…

Les pido perdón por los errores, espero no haber dañado la vista de nadie :'(

Aclaro que los blancos que he dejado en la historia han sido completa y absolutamente intencionados, ya que tengo planeado escribir algunos drabbles sueltos sobre Astaroth y Draco, aunque eso será después ^u^. Siéntanse libres de especular ;)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco.

Recuerden que los rvws son amor ;u;


End file.
